


In The Arms Of His Brothers

by hateallexceptyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Brother Feels, Brothers, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint&Thor&Loki, Crying, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Good Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hateallexceptyou/pseuds/hateallexceptyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about how Clint, Thor and Loki became brothers. Fluff, good-Loki. This is my first REAL story and English isn't my first language so please don't hate me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Arms Of His Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> AN: Hi, so the story takes place around the time Thor and Loki left at the end of the movie and yeah, English is not my first language and I enjoy all kinds of review especially if I make a very bad mistake in the language or in logic, but of course I love good reviews ;D So, I hope you like my story. Enjoy!

**In The Arms Of His Brother**

After the great battle of New York, against the Chitauri and Loki, Thor and his brother stayed a few days on Earth, with Loki as prisoner of SHIELD and Thor, with the other Avengers at Stark Tower, till SHIELD got the paperwork finished.

At this time Thor did his best to comfort Clint, because he fast got attached to the kid, over the things his brother did to him. The first nights after the battle, Clint was so exhausted that he went to bed early, but soon as he fell asleep the other Avengers heard crying out of Clints room.

First Natasha tried to comfort her best friend, as always, but when she couldn't help, Thor decided to try.

He went into Clint's room and dimmed the lights. When Clint didn't respond he sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked his back. At this Clint finally looked at him and Thor began to speak:

„It was not _**your**_ fault, Clint. It was _**Loki**_. You have not done anything wrong."

„I could have – _**should**_ have fought harder. If any other Avenger -"

At this point Clint's voice gave out and he broke out in tears again. Thor continued stroking Clint's back, until he calmed down enough to listen again.

„You listen to me now, Clint and you listen good. No one could have fought harder than you."

After Thor said that, Clint looked up to him with big watery eyes, with a spark of hope in them. „Not even _**you**_?" Clint asked with a small voice.

„Not even me. It was a magic spell, nothing you could really fight, but you _**did**_. At the attack on the Helicarrier you shot Director Fury, but in his bulletproof west, that you knew was there and not in the head, like you are trained. You let Natasha beat you and did not went on her with your full strength, she told me. You Clint Barton, are one of the strongest persons I know. You did extremely well fighting Loki and without you many innocent people would be dead. I am very proud to call you my friend – my _**brother**_." With that Clint stopped crying and suddenly looked very tired.

„T-thanks, I g-guess you're right." Thor smiled and Clint smiled back lightly.

Thor got up to leave, so that Clint could sleep, but Clint called him back. „Stay – p-please" and silent tears began to fall again. Thor turned around and laid down on the bed to Clint. As soon as he laid down, Clint scooted nearer and snuggled into his chest. Thor hold Clint close and ran fingers through his hair, as he sang some Asgardian lullabies and Clint fell asleep in no time.

Some minutes after 1.00 am Thor awoke by the tossing and turning of Clint in his arms and began to sing another song about pretty flowers and singing wind in Asgard. Clint calmed down and awoke, so Thor stopped singing.

„You OK?" Thor asked.

„Y-yes, just a bad dream. I'm fine. Would you sing more about the flowers, they are my favorites in Asgard."

„Uh, of course, but how could you know about them?" Thor asked confused.

Clint smiled at this. „A man in the circus, I grew up in, told me many stories about Asgard and once even brought me there. He was called _'_ _ **the wizard**_ _'_ maybe you know him?" Clint explained.

„Of course I know him, he is the famoust story-teller in Asgard and lived a long time in Midgard." Thor smiled, kissed Clint's forehead and told and sang more about the flowers, the singing wind and the fight of the mountain giants.

The other four nights Thor spent on Earth went a similar way; Thor comforting Clint by telling stories and singing lullabies.

At the days Clint clung to Thor and they had some fun by confusing the others with Asgardian story references.

When the Thor had to leave to bring Loki back to Asgard, Clint nearly cried but stayed strong. They all stood in a circle around Thor and Loki and just before they disappeared Loki shot Clint a glimpse and Clint felt like he would remember something, something he couldn't put his finger on yet.

After the ride to his apartment he was sure, that it was something about Loki and the mind control. In his apartment he laid down on the couch and stared on the ceiling.

After an hour or two Clint suddenly, out of nowhere, remembered everything. He remembered to have seen through the mind control.

So he lost no time and got the Asgardian twin swords 'the wizard' gave to him and activated them, the way it was shown to him, to call his friend. The swords began to glow purple and 'the wizard' appeared.

„You have to take me to Asgard, _**please**_. It's really important!" Clint shouted and 'the wizard' just nodded and they disappeared in lightning.

Though Clint was really scared he let himself been guided to the palace of Odin, but the guards wouldn't let him in (of course, why would they) so Clint got desperate and the first thought that came to his mind was calling for Thor and so Clint screamed. The thing he didn't expect was for Thor to come, but he did. Thor looked more than shocked to see Clint in Asgard, but Clint let him no time to wonder „Loki is _**guiltless**_ , he-"

„Tell that Odin, come on!" Thor interrupted him. 'The wizard' disappeared and Thor took Clint to Odin.

At the moment, Odin was shouting at Loki „I'm so _**disappointed**_ in you and so you _**deserve**_..."

Odin stopped when Thor came in with Clint.

They were in a really large hall and Odin stood in front of his throne, to look Loki in the eyes, who had no chance to defend himself, because he was still muzzled.

Loki relaxed when he saw Clint, but Clint nearly broke out in tears, because everything and everyone was bigger than him and the whole attention was on him, even the one of a _**very**_ furious looking Odin. Though he spoke with all might he could bring up put in his voice: „Loki was under mind control too."

Everyone looked shocked, even Thor, who always knew that his little brother wouldn't do something evil like that. Loki nodded.

„I've seen through it, it was a guy called Thanos, not Loki." Loki nodded again.

„Thanos, he is an old villain of me. He always wants to cause chaos." Odin said. „General, go capture Thanos, _**dead or alive!**_ I've got enough of him, he already had to many second chances. Thank you, young man, what is your name?" Odin continued.

„Clint, sir" Clint said shyly, as someone freed Loki of the muzzle.

Thor directly went to his little brother and apologized. „It's OK, Thor, you never believed it was me."

At this time Odin pulled Clint into a _**very**_ awkward hug, that catched Clint really unawares, so that he stiffened in Odin's arms at what Loki and Thor broke out in laughter. After Odin released Clint, Loki was the next to hug and thank Clint. After he was done Thor put an arm around Clint's shoulders and squeezed it, by whispering „Thank you, well done, I am _**very**_ proud of you."

When Loki realized how uncomfortable Clint felt he said „Why don't we go back to Earth and clear a few things, before anyone worries about you, Clint?"

Clint nodded yes and Thor spoke to Odin, when Loki and Clint already turned to leave. „We'll be back soon, father, but we have to clear Loki's name on Earth."

With that he left and hurried after his brothers. He walked on Clint's other side and wondered, why Clint and Loki are _**so**_ close. Clint must have seen his look, because he started to explain: „Because my mind control was over Loki, it was like all doors in my brain were open and Thanos could look into it, but not just Thanos, Loki too."

„And the other way too, Clint has seen all my memories and I've seen all his, so we are very close, just like _**you two**_ are." Loki finished.

When the were back on Earth, in Clint's apartment, Clint sat down on the couch. „Just a minute before we go to the Avengers, feel like home." With that Clint fall asleep.

Loki and Thor smiled. „I think that was all a bit much for one day." Thor laughed, Loki nodded. „By the way, how does it came, that Clint was in Asgard?"

„He told me, that he grew up in a circus and 'the wizard', you know, the story-teller and he were really good friends, he brought him to the palace." Thor explained, as Loki went into Clint's room, grabbed his blanket, laid Clint down on the couch and covered him.

Thor and Loki sat at the kitchen table, where they had an eye on Clint and talked, after they changed into something more comfortable.

At 11.30 pm Clint awoke, sat up and made an uncomfortable sound. As soon as Loki and Thor heard that, they got up and sat besides Clint.

„It's OK, baby brother, we got you, we got your six." Loki soothed, while putting an arm around Clint's shoulders and stroking him with his thumb.

Thor ran fingers through Clint's hair and sang quiet lullabies and soon Clint was asleep, save in the arms of his brothers. 


End file.
